Croatia
General Information Slavic (650-870) Catholic (870-1102) Secular (1941-1945, 1991-present)|culture = Croatian|tech_group = Eastern (650-1102) Western (1941-1945, 1991-present)|government = Feudal Monarchy (650-1102) Constitutional Monarchy (1941-1943) Fascist Dictatorship (1943-1945) Presidential Republic (1991-present)|capital = Zagreb (131)|rank = Duchy (650-925) Kingdom (925-1102, 1941-1943) Empire (1943-1945, 1991-present)|tag = CRO|development = 27 (Charlemagne) 31 (The Old Gods) 60 (Holy Roman Empire ) 48 (Stamford Bridge) 69 (Present Day) }} Croatia is a European country that is located in the Balkans. Croatia is playable from 650 to 1102; from April 10 1941 (Independent State of Croatia) to May 8 1945, and from June 25 1991 to the present day. Croatia joins the European Union on July 1 2013. See also: Italy, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Serbia, Slovenia, Kosovo, Germany, Yugoslavia, Ragusa Form Croatia * Requirement(s): ** does NOT exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Croatian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Zágráb (131), Dalmácia (136), Ragusa (137), Varasd (152), Szlavónia (1767) and Lika (1826) * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Zágráb (131) becomes the new Capital ** Country changes to ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gains a permanent claim on Area(s): Croatia and East Adriatic ** If the government is a republic then: *** Government type changes to Monarchy *** Gain Feudal Monarchy government reform ** Can embrace Croatian Ideas and Traditions Decisions Form Yugoslavia Requirements: * Primary culture is in South Slavic group * Is not the: ** European Union or ** Papal State or ** Holy Roman Empire * Yugoslavia does not exist * Has an administration technology of at least level 76 * Is not a subject nation * Is at peace * Owns the core provinces: Serbia (141), Raska (1827), Zeta (138), Bosnia (140), Zagreb (131), Lika (1826), Hum (139), Dalmatia (136), Donji Kraji (1828) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Yugoslavia * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Croatian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +15% Cavalry Combat Ability # +15% Naval Force Limit Modifier Ideas: # Hrvatski Ban: +1 Leader(s) Without Upkeep # Pearl of the Adriatic: +10% Trade Steering # Granary of Croatia: +10% National Tax Modifier # Antemurale Christianitatis: +5% Fort Defense & +1 Tolerance of the True Faith # The Sabor: -15% Aggressive Expansion Impact # Croatian Renaissance: -10% Administrative Technology Cost # Pandurs: +10% Infantry Combat Ability Ambitions: # -1% Prestige Decay Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Croatian countries Category:South Slavic countries Category:Slavic countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Secular countries Category:Eastern countries Category:Western countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Fascist Dictatorships Category:Presidential Republics Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Axis (WW2) Category:Present Day Category:European Union Category:Formable nations Category:NATO